paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Will you marry me Chase version
Summary: '''Chase is trying to find a way to propose to Skye but he can't figure out how, with the help of his friends they come up with the perfect plan....A song '''Main Characters # Chase # Marshall # Skye Chase: Today is the day. He told himself. The day I propose to Skye, but how to do it I need this to be perfect for her. Maybe I could take her on a luxury cruise. No I did that already, Maybe I could take her to the beach. No first date. UGH. He shouted frustrated and leaned his head into his paws. Skye: Hey Chasey you alright I heard you scream Chase heard his girlfriend say. Chase: Oh hey Skye, yeah I'm alright. Skye: You sure Chase. Chase walked over and nuzzled Skye. Chase: I promise Skye, have I ever lied to you? Skye chuckled "No" She said. Alright Chasey, she said right before she leaned up and kissed his cheek. I'll be at Katie's if you need me. Chase: See you. When she left Chase ran into the lookout to find Marshall Chase: MARSHALL he yelled. Marshall: Woah I'm right here. He said What do you need. Chase: I'm trying to find a way to propose to Skye and I really need help Marshall: Well Chase you came to the right pup. He thought for a bit Marshall: I got it! he said. You should sing her a song Chase: That's a perfect idea Marsh you are a genius. Marshall: Yeah I get that a lot . He said as the two hugged Chase: I have the perfect song, I've been working on it for a while now I just have to find a place to sing It to Skye Marshall: I got you covered, you just go get ready leave the rest to me. This is what we're gonna do, he whispered in Chase's ear as he nodded Chase: Thanks Marshall...again. The two shared a laugh before he left. Chase stuck his head through the lookout door. By the way, she's at Katie's Marshall nodded and then ran down to Katie's. Marshall: Hey guys. Skye\Katie; Hi Marshall Skye: What's up is there an emergency Marshall; No I just need you to come somewhere with me Skye: Sure, bye Katie Katie waved as the two pups left Skye: So Marshall, where we going Marshall: That's a surprise, lets just say a certain someone will be there waiting for you After a few minutes they arrived at a stage where they saw Chase on top of it. Chase: Hey Skye he said. We've been together for a long time, we've had our ups and downs but we got through it all together. I love you so much Skye you are the best thing that has ever happened to me Skye started to tear up Chase: What I guess I'm trying to say is The music started and chase began to sing Chase: 105 is the number that comes to my head when I think of all the years I wanna be with you wake up every morning with you in bed, that's precisely what I plan to do As chase sang he started to walk down the stage and towards Skye He continued to sing And you know one of these days when I get my money right buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life He continued to sing as he took Skye's paw We'll forever be in love so there ain't no need to rush one day I won't be able to ask loud enough Marshall hit a button that showed pictures of Chase and Skye like the time when she nuzzled him at Friendship Day or them playing tag all the moments that Chase and Skye have shared together I'll say will you marry me I swear that I will mean it I say will you marry me Chase heal Skye's paw as they walked back to the stage Singing woah oh woah woah oh woah oh woah oh woah oh oh How many girls in the world can make me feel like this baby I don't ever plan to find out, the more I look the more I find the reasons why you're the love of my life and you know one of these days when I get my money right buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life we'll forever be in love so there ain't no need to rush one day I won't be able to ask loud enough I'll say will you marry me I swear that I will mean it I say will you marry me by this time Chase had both of Skye's paws in his and Skye had tears falling down her face...tears of joy And if I lost everything in my heart it means nothing cause I have you cause I have you so get right down on bended knee nothing else will ever be better better the day when I say will you marry me I swear that I will mean it I say will you marry me got me singing(woah oh woah, woah oh woah, woah oh woah oh oh) got me singing (woah oh woah, woah oh woah, woah oh woah oh oh) a hundred and five is the number that comes to my head when I think of all the years I wanna be with you wake up every morning with you in my bed, that's precisely what I plan to do When the song ended Chase touched Skye's nose with his Skye: Was crying Chase, that was beautiful Chase: Thanks Skye.. so Skye he said as he pulled out a ring Skye gasped Chase said the four words that she had been waiting to hear Chase: Will you marry me? he asked smiling Skye: Yes YES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES she said as she jumped into her now fiancé's paws and kissed him Chase: I love you Skye Skye: I love you too Chasey Category:Love Category:Song sung by chase Category:Love Songs Category:Proposals